


Sleeping Mountain

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata still remembered the first time seeing Kageyama asleep.</p><p>It was almost twenty years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Mountain

Hinata still remembered the first time seeing Kageyama asleep.

It was almost twenty years ago.

Kageyama in Hinata’s life that time was still an arch enemy that happened to make good tosses.

Sleeping fifteen years old Kageyama looked like his name, like a mountain— _yama_. He was big and still. Kageyama looked surprisingly child-like without furrows on his eyebrows and constant frown.

That was the first time Hinata thought that Kageyama was perhaps a little cute.

Twenty years later, Hinata watched Kageyama slept next to him. He looked just as cute as Hinata always remembered, though Kageyama did have more wrinkles now. He matured into an amazing man, though, just like Hinata always knew he would be. He was still as stoic as ever, but much kind-hearted and understanding.

They were on the end of their era as Japanese volleyball representatives. The world wasn’t on their hands just yet, but training with Kageyama for the past twenty years had been really fun and Hinata had never been happier.

Thirty-five years old Kageyama was just as tall and amazing. He was still a strict volleyball freak, but he had mellowed a little bit in the past 20 years. He smiled and laughed more. When Hinata pointed this out, Kageyama said he changed because of certain dumbass. Thirty-five years old Kageyama also had the most amazing appearance ever. Sure, he won some of those silly titles from magazines, like "Sexiest Athlete on His 30s" and stuffs, but to Hinata, Kageyama always looked amazing, both sexy and endearing at the same time.

Maybe because Hinata just loved him so much.

The world changes and Hinata was actually free to marry Kageyama now, but he waited. He shall wait until the moment they become the best in the world, and then perhaps he’d take Kageyama for nice dinner afterward, and take him for a walk back to that place where Hinata swore that he would beat Kageyama on those very stairs.

If they conquered the world together, Hinata might not defeat Kageyama in volleyball purpose.

But, at the very least, Hinata had defeat Kageyama’s heart, thoroughly and completely, after twenty long years.


End file.
